Prisoner
by Crazychicke
Summary: Draco's trapped in his own house with only Luna to keep him sane. -DraLu-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I was watching a you tube video of Luna/Draco and I thought of this story. Loosely based on DH with some AU facts. Please R&R.**

**Prisoner**

Chapter One

Draco never wanted this. He and his family were trapped in their own house with only Death Eaters, his crazy Aunt Bellatrix and the fear the Lord Voldemort could kill them at will. He was sick of hearing his mother's sobs. His father had not been his father for a long time. He was nervous and jumpy all the time. His mother would hang onto him and cry. Draco was not the boy he used to be either. Lord Voldemort scared the crap out of him. He had done things he was not proud of. He had done them to re-instate his Family. Bellatrix had told him it would be the only way.

It had not changed anything. He was still worthless.

He had not wanted to be a Death Eater though it ran in the family. He just wanted to be normal. His blood purity was meant to mean something but it was what Lord Voldemort stood for. He was brainwashed to think that Muggles were lowly creatures, followed by Half-bloods. Pure-Bloods were everything.

It had been a slip of the tongue when Bellatrix told him Lord Voldemort was a Half-Blood. His father was a Muggle and his mother was a witch. He had murdered his muggle father and grandparents to show his hatred when he was just sixteen.

Draco knew he wasn't like him. He couldn't murder someone. He had proven that when it was his chance to kill Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy tower. It was Snape who had done it. Snape, whom was on the dark side after all. Luicus had always said it was Harry Potter's fault. Everything had started because of him because he hadn't died. Now Voldemort's obsession to kill him was taking over. Harry was on the run and the Snatchers were catching and killing anyone who was Muggle-born.

Harry, whom Draco had never got along with at school, because he was a Gryffindor and Draco a Slytherin, was on the run. Draco couldn't help thinking what things would be like if Harry did die. Would things get better...or worse? What if Harry managed to find a way to destroy Voldemort? Draco had thought of what his life would be like in that case too. He hoped he'd be happier. His family could be together again.

It was then, when he saw her; her blond long hair a mess and her eyes shining with tears that any thought of the Dark side made him feel sick. It was Fenrir Greyback shouting for him to put her in the cellar with Olivander, the wandmaker. Fenrir Greyback threw her down in front of Draco's feet and growled."Do it NOW, before I change my mind and eat her instead." Luna looked horrified. Draco nodded, pretending he was like them. Pretending was only what was going to get him out of this nightmare.

"Draco, Draco...you must let me go." Luna whimpered with large frightened eyes. "I'll do anything, but please let me go back to my father."

"Anything will she?" Draco turned to see Bellatrix glaring at the girl. He had never really noticed Luna Lovegood at Hogwards. She was strange and pure-blood so in no direct threat but she was friends with Harry Potter which had landed her here in the first place. It was her father who had published the truth about Harry in the Quibbler Magazine in the Fifth Year much to the amazement of Delores Umbridge who Draco had liked but now he wasn't so sure who to trust. Everything seemed to be a lie. "Draco, take her to the cellar. I will think of her punishment." Luna cried into her hands and Draco lifted her up silently and pulled her after him. "I didn't do anything!" Luna yelled suddenly. Bellatrix snapped sending a curse at Luna and Draco ducked. The hedge behind, burst into flames.

"Are you mad?" Draco yelled. "Trying to kill us both are you?" Belatrix cackled loudly. Luna's knees buckled beneath her and Draco looked to see she had fainted. Sighing, he swung her into his hold and carried her wondering if he could find some way to escape. If he did, he'd take Luna with him.

**A/N: What do you think? Good, bad? Please review and point out any spelling mistakes. Love Draco/Luna **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi readers, thank you for your amazing reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, fingers crossed you also enjoy where this chapter takes Draco/Luna. WARNINGS: Torture/Hurt/Angst - T**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. **

Chapter Two

Malfoy Manor used to feel safe but Luna's blood-curdling screams were routine and his Aunt Bellatrix believed in torture. Malfoy Manor was not his home anymore. Draco had felt her wrath when he was little, he'd learnt from his mistakes. She would be the first to learn that he was not going to put up with it any longer. But even if he did escape, how long before the Death Eaters, Voldemort or Bellatrix came after him? Traitors were not forgiven.

His Uncle, Sirius Black was a traitor. He was also best friends with James Potter and sorted into Gryffindor, so his father had told him. Draco often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't made it into Slytherin. He would have been disowned probably. There were others in his family who had been disowned. Andromeda Black, Bellatrix and Narcissa's other sister was disowned because she married a Muggle, Ted Tonks. They had a daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, who was Draco's cousin but he never heard anything worth repeating about them. As far as his family was concerned they were not family.

As Luna let out an agonising scream making Draco's hair stand up, he kept sat surrounded by ten fierce looking Death Eaters including his father. Lucius had not been forgiven by the Dark Lord for his mistakes at the Ministry two years ago. His wand had been taken by the Dark Lord and he heard Narcissa gulp back tears, squeezing her husband's hands beneath the table. Draco kept his eyes down. The less he paid attention the less, he would hear Luna, pleading for her life.

Lord Voldemort was staring at the door, waiting eagerly. It opened and Draco couldn't help but notice her, Charity Burbage. He'd seen her around Hogwarts and couldn't remember exactly what she taught but by the jeers fed by the Death Eaters he guessed it was Muggle Studies. His stomach twisted as he listened to Lord Voldemort's speech. Ms Burbage screamed for mercy. She begged for her life as Voldemort tortured her with the Cruciatus curse - breaking only to revel in her cries. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips quivered as she flailed twisting in agony above Draco's wide eyes. He stared mesmerised at her and wondered if this is how Luna looked in the basement with Bellatrix controlling her every move.

"Severus...Severus... _please_..." Draco looked along the table at Severus Snape who showed no emotion. Voldemort shot him a pleased look and smirked. "It is time to show these muggles and Wizards alike that muggles are not our equals and we will not stop for this. We are more powerful! More stronger! More advanced than they ever will be! And those who disagree with our views will be taught a lesson." Voldemort's eyes darted around his table of followers and suddenly were staring into Draco's soul. Draco kept it together, he knew what was going to happen next but he couldn't look away, not with Voldemort leering at him and holding his father's wand. It was only when Draco heard a slithering sound and hiss that he jerked away from the table. Nagini slid toward the unfortunate witch. She screamed as she realised what could happen and tried to escape. Draco wished he could leave, run far away and never look back but it was too late. "Avada Kedavra!"

Luna's screams faded under the crack of Charity's body when it hit the table and Nagini's fangs sinking deep into her flesh. Draco's hands were shaking beneath the table and he saw his father give him a fierce gaze. It only meant one thing to Draco. _Don't show you're afraid. _Draco couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't. He wanted out.

0o0o

Luna rolled over to her side, her body aching; bleeding in parts...and her hair, her long wavy hair had been cut off in chucks, scattering her cell. She wanted her Da. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be back in a world which felt safe. She wanted out of this nightmare!

"Had enough yet? Going to tell me where Harry Potter is then?" Bellatrix sneered, digging her wand hard into Luna's neck.

"I already said, I don't know...where...he is." She said thickly, through heavy tears. "I just want to go home!" Luna flung her arm out and hit Bellatrix in the face. Bellatrix cursed and thrashed her wand but Luna kicked her in the side and the curse hit the only light nearby – a lantern. The glass burst into pieces and showered Luna. Luna whimpered, waiting for her punishment but someone was bellowing Bellatrix's name. "I'm not finished with you." Bellatrix stomped up the stairs leaving her behind.

"It's ok child." The old wizard whispered, coming forward. Ollivander knelt down beside Luna and picked her up gently, so she leaned against him. "We'll find a way to get out of here."

0o0o

Draco wanted to see her. He had no business to. No-one would understand. But he felt he needed to. When Pettigrew had gone to run an errand, Draco hurried down the stairs with his wand held tight in his hand and bread in the other. He didn't know if they would feed her. He pushed open the door hopefully. "Luna?" He hissed.

"Who's that?" Luna sounded frightened from the corner of the cell.

"It's me. Draco." Hearing his name whispered from his lips seemed strange. She was silent.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I have food and a wand, I can try to heal your wounds."

"Why?"

"Because it's the least I can do." Luna took a step forward. Draco hardly recognised her, she looked so different. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was wild. Her skin and clothes was covered in blood. "How do I look?" Luna attempted a smile but it died quickly. Draco waved his wand instantly around her wounds then handed her the bread and sat down in the shadows with her, his wand light comforting them both.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do more." Draco said slowly. Luna reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I know."

"You are a good friend." Draco jumped as he saw a man appear out of the darkness. He remembered that chiselled face and husky voice from when he was eleven, purchasing his first wand. "I wonder if you mind?" He held out his arm which had been cursed and Draco tried his best to heal it.

"Thank you." He murmured. Luna handed him some of her bread which he took gratefully. They sat in silence together until Draco heard Pettigrew's voice growing louder. Ollivander spoke up quickly. "You are both too young to be present to this kind of abuse. Next time you come, take her and go."

Draco stared at him. Was he offering to stay behind so they could escape? Draco nodded and turned to go. Ollivander pulled his arm aside and whispered in a low voice so Luna couldn't hear. "She cannot take any more torture or she will surely die." Draco's mind reeled. He slipped out unnoticed but regretted the guilt that followed. Her screams had started again.

0o0o

**A/N: stopping here for the moment. Short I know but hopefully will have more words in Chapter Three. What does everyone think so far? Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, some of you really like this, so I'm going to try my hardest and give you some longer chapters. Please R&R, I enjoy reading your feedback. x**

Chapter Three

Lucius was staring out into the gardens of Malfoy Manor, with Narcissa by his side. Voldemort was in the room adjacent. The door was closed and only Snape was his witness. Though, Severus was a friend, it was hard for Lucius to see him through Lord Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort seemed to believe that Snape was his faithful Death Eater. Lucius wasn't sure of anything anymore. It seemed, everyone was only focussed in saving themselves or making themselves look good, without a care in the world for anyone else. Lucius had the hard job of trying to keep his family safe. He had three to think of.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius murmured.

"I-I don't know...I-I haven't seen him." Narcissa looked frightened.

Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I will go see, my darling."

Narcissa's lip trembled. How was it, that their perfect life was now a nightmare?

Bellatrix arrived a few minutes later. "Where's the Dark Lord?" She demanded.

Narcissa pointed to the closed door. "He's with Snape." Narcissa called after her as Bellatrix hissed. She pushed open the door anyway.

"What is it Bellatrix?" Voldemort sounded irritated.

"The hostage is not speaking. She refuses to tell us Harry Potter's whereabouts, even though I know she knows. What would you like me to do with her?"

Voldemort turned to face Snape with raised eyebrows. "What do you think Severus?"

Bellatrix's lips pursed. It annoyed her highly that Voldemort would ask _him_ for advice! She had been his faithful Death Eater for years, but he never treated her like he should. She loved him. She was so much like him. She needed him and yet, all he did was use her! It angered her so much. Her fists clenched.

"We could keep her as leverage? Advise Xeno Lovegood if Potter were to come to him, he'd advise us or we'll kill her." Severus drawled.

"I like the way you think." Bellatrix sneered. Voldemort ignored her. "That will be all Bellatrix. Please close the door behind you. Snape and I have important business to discuss."

Bellatrix's hair bristled. "May I remind you, My Lord, that as much as I admire you, you are making it hard for me to respect you after all these years."

"The Dark Lord does not need your respect." Severus growled.

"Forgive me Bella. I have so much on my mind." Voldemort shot a look at Severus who sighed. He would never understand their connection. Bellatrix always seemed to be trying so hard. It was obvious she was obsessed with him. He knew though, Voldemort never loved anyone...his need for Bellatrix was complicated. Severus left the room. He noticed Narcissa by the window looking nervous. Lucius was not with her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Severus I-"

"You can trust me, Narcissa."

"I can't say. It's silly."

"Nothing is silly."

"The Dark Lord will not think so."

Narcissa looked up in his eyes and Severus understood. "You cannot run. If you run, you will die." Narcissa's lip trembled and Snape stepped back as Narcissa clasped the front of his jacket. He sighed and pulled her close, as she cried into his shirt. "You have to be brave. You have to strong. You and I will survive this. I'll do my best to protect you, Lucius and Draco too."

0o0o

"Bella, I can't give you special treatment. You know that." Lord Voldemort came forward and brushed his fingertips against her face. She had done things for him, things that no other Death Eater would have done, but his need for Bellatrix had nothing to do with love.

"Everything I do. Is for you. I hope you understand that." Bellatrix replied darkly.

"I know." Voldemort lifted her chin and assessed her.

"Where is Rodolphus?" Voldemort asked, his hand dropping from her face. Bellatrix took a step closer. "He is in the Ministry of Magic." Voldemort nodded, thinking his plan through carefully.

"Don't you remember how it used to be?" Bella murmured, clasping his robes. Voldemort didn't believe in love. He trusted no-one. But needed his followers; they gave him power. Voldemort lowered her hands forcefully.

"Leave me." Bella looked affronted but did as he asked, wishing things had gone differently.

0o0o

When Draco was able to escape his duties and sneak back in with extra food and promises, it was late into the night. Pettigrew had left his post and taken Ollivander to be interrogated by Voldemort. Bellatrix and his parents were upstairs, discussing matters. Draco didn't have much time. He tapped his wand on the lock and heard it click. He moved forward and whispered Luna's name. She came out of the shadows, looking more forlawn than he remembered.

"Draco, are you sure we can do this?" Luna would never have guessed that she would ever trust Draco Malfoy, but it was a time of need and he wanted to help her.

"Trust me." Her fingers closed around his hand tightly and Draco tapped his wand against a brick in the wall.

"I found this when I was nine. It was the best shortcut to the gardens. When I was in trouble or my parents were fighting or when I wanted to meet Pansy..." Draco smiled absently and pushed the brick. It unhedged quickly, leaving a gap big enough for Luna and Draco to crawl through unnoticed. "We're going on the run, Luna. I don't know if we're going to make it, but I'm going to do my best to protect you."

"I think we should disguise ourselves first." Luna whispered.

"Good idea." Draco brandished his wand and Luna's lovely blond wavy hair sprung up above her shoulders. Her hair turned a deep shade of auburn and her eyes, like hazelnuts. Even her clothes changed colour and style. She now wore a dark leather jacket and grey shorts and sneakers. Luna smiled gratefully. Before Draco could change his own appearance, Luna waved her wand. Draco shot to the ground fast, his blond hair changed colour. It was now shiny black, long and sleek. He wore a ripped t-shirt and jeans and a fanged earring in his right ear.

"If we weren't about to be killed, this would be hilarious." Draco said in a husky voice.

"I believe you are right." Luna sang. She and Draco ducked their heads so they wouldn't be seen and Luna clasped his hand tightly. Draco couldn't help but return a small smile. They still had a long way to go.

0o0o

Lucius couldn't find Draco anywhere. Hurrying to the dungeons with a dreaded feeling inside his chest he knew what had happened as soon as he arrived. He pushed opened the door and lit his wand. The dungeon was empty. Luna was gone. Lucius tapped on the secret passage way and groaned. "No, Draco, you didn't." Draco had made his choice. He couldn't protect him now.

0o0o

**A/N: Have to run, running late for a BBQ just wanted to post this. Ok I promise chapter 4 is on its way and will be longer. What did you all think? Review please. I'm on a roll. Three chapters done for three fics in two days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How did we get to the end of June already? Time flies! Here is the anticipated 4th Chapter, remember to R&R please. Feedback is welcomed. **

Chapter Four

"She WHAT?" Bellatrix screamed when Pettigrew told her the news that Luna had somehow escaped her dark cell. "GO GET HER!"

"But she could be anywhere?" Pettigrew shook nervously.

"IF YOU DON'T GET HER BACK I WILL TORTURE YOU!" Bellatrix blasted a vase on top of the Malfoy's mantlepiece making everyone in the vicinity jump. Pettigrew left the room in rather a hurry. Lucius and Narcissa were rounded on by Bellatrix. "Did you release her?" Narcissa shook her head in shock. Bellatrix glared Lucius down and it was only seconds until he gave himself away. "Draco?" She breathed. Lucius nodded curtly while Narcissa wailed. Bellatrix looked furious and left the room shouting orders to the other death eaters for their capture.

Lucius felt his stomach twist as Narcissa tried to throw him off to find him first. He wrapped his thick arms around her until her face turned to his desperately and she cried. "Why Lucius? Why would he...?"

"We can't help him. He made his choice."

"Nooooo! We must save him! We can't let him..." And she choked on the last word. "D-ie."

Lucius felt her knees buckle. He tried to steady her as curses smashed buildings. He heard shouts, screams and thumps that could be bodies falling...

0o0o

Draco and Luna ran for their lives. He thought they'd have a chance to escape. He was wrong. The Death Eaters had realised not even ten minutes after their departure. They jumped over the croquet sets scaring a bunch of peacocks half to death. Luna's eyes were fearful, her hair was falling over her face and her cheeks flushed. Draco saw she was lagging behind. He looked over his shoulder as Dolohov sent a Stupefy curse his way and ducked. It hit the gates they were only metres from. He grabbed Luna's hand and held it tightly. Bellatrix screams were getting louder. They had to run faster. He couldn't face her, not after his actions.

BOOM. The croquet set was up in flames. So was the tail of one of the peacocks. Draco's ears almost burst at the sound of its frantic squawks. _That wasn't Stupefy_...Draco thought. They weren't worried about hurting him at all. He ducked again as something flaming shot towards them. His hands were sweating, he adjusted his grip, checking to see if Luna was ok. She was still running but her breathing was loud and ragged. They'd only been running flat out for fifteen minutes. He wished his yard was smaller.

"SEAL THE GATES!" Someone shouted. "Crucio!"

Luna pulled Draco aside as the curse hit the space he had been seconds before. Draco turned to see Bellatrix glaring after him and he knew he was in trouble.

"We're trapped!" Luna cried desperately.

"I'm not going back there!" Draco said, defiantly. They avoided the many different curses until they were three metres from the gate...two...then one...and there was a pop. Lucius had apparated right in front of them, wand raised. His eyes were glazed over and still, like he'd been Imperiused.

_Do it._ The disembodied voice sent chills up his spine. Draco stopped, frozen. Luna was shaking.

_Kill him._

"He's my son." Lucius murmured, his wand hovering towards Draco and Luna. Draco shot a look at his father pleading for his life. Luna's grip tightened as the Death Eaters grew closer. Bellatrix was cackling somewhere close behind them.

_Do it. _Voldemort ordered. "Yes, my Lord." Lucius raised his wand..."NOOOOOOO!" A blood-curdling scream filled the air and Draco recognised his mother's grief. He did not look back. So he did not see Fenrir wrap his arms around her and pull her flailing arms back into Malfoy Manor.

Draco did something he probably shouldn't have. He grabbed his father's wand before the words were properly formed and used it to stun him, before blasting the gates of Malfoy Manor of its hinges. Luna was still linked to him. He took one step outside and apparated, leaving everything and everyone behind him. There was a whoosh and their feet landed softly on cobblestones.

"Where are we, Draco?" Luna asked softly.

"Are you OK?" Draco said, turning to her fiercely. Checking her face and hands for injuries.

"I'm fine." Luna whispered, taking his hand. "Where did you apparate us?"

Draco didn't really think when he apparated. He just wanted to go anywhere. Somewhere they would never find him. He turned to take in his surroundings. They were standing in a very narrow street, between two villas, with their washing lines hanging above their heads. "I don't know." Draco whispered, he pulled her after him. 'We should keep walking." The streets were deserted. Leaning against one little brown door was a bike. "It looks familiar." Draco murmured, but he couldn't pick where he had seen the streets before. He let his feet take him up the hill. After about half an hour he stopped outside a blue door. Luna questioned him, with a look. He knocked twice and waited. He could hear people talking behind the door, but not in English.

"Draco, where-" Luna started, but the door opened, revealing a middle-aged lady with curly black hair and rosy red cheeks.

"Si?" The lady said, looking confused. Draco supposed she was their housekeeper, by the look of her clothes and a little white apron. Inside it looked warm and safe. The memories were coming back to him now. He had unintentionally led Luna to the one person he never thought he'd see again.

"Can we come in? We need a place to stay." Draco told her. The lady gasped and immediately took a step back. Draco took this as an invite inside, even if she did not intend to let him in. "I'd like to see Andromeda Black...er Tonks." He supposed she would using her married name. "Andromeda Tonks." The housekeeper looked agitated. "Que?" She asked but he knew by her eyes not meeting his, that she knew who he was speaking of. "She's my Aunt." He added.

**A/N: Wow this took me half the day to write! Please R&R. Also I got the Italian off .com/translate_txt so I'm not sure how correct it is. . will try to write this in between finishing Blood Brothers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys - really appreciate it. Just want to say this is going to be loosely based on DH, some facts will be AU. Last chapter was just under 950 words and it looked tiny after posting. I'm going to aim for 1000+ this chapter. I hope you realised that Lucius was put under the Imperius curse to kill his son (thankfully he didn't!). So please R&R and let me know if I've spelt anything wrong, HP related or not. Also, I don't know where Andromeda and Ted Tonks live (some say she wanted to get away from her family and her life in London) so I thought of Italy (because I myself want to go there!) Thanks! *CrAZychicke***

**Chapter Five**

They were left alone, seated in what looked like the lounge room of the villa. Luna stared at the bookshelves and the heavy velvet curtains which reached the carpet. There were candles lit around the room and small paintings. Draco stared at his reflection above a mighty fireplace. He had almost forgotten that they had camouflaged themselves, though they had not fooled Voldemort. His clothes were dishevelled and his face flushed from a combination of their chase and the chilling wind outside. He rested his hands in his lap and thought of the postcard he'd seen as a child. It was the memory he had unintentionally thought of; a villa with a blue door in the Italian city of Roma. He had only seen the picture for less than a minute before his mother set it alight with annoyance but he knew it was from_ her._ His mother had the same facial expression whenever she read unwanted news from her sister. She would read the messages out to Lucius when she thought Draco wasn't listening. Andromeda had moved as far away as she could from her family but she never refrained from rubbing it in her sister's face.

"I think we can return to our normal selves." Draco turned to Luna and she nodded, though a little unsure. Draco waved his wand gently and her red auburn hair changed to blond and wavy and her radish earrings were soon swinging back and forth as she continued to take in the room. Draco coughed gaining her attention and she uttered a soft 'oh' and waved her wand. Draco stared back at the mirror and saw his blond hair and grey eyes staring back. "Just keep your wand handy just in case." He murmured as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Draco stood up. There were certain similarities between his Aunt and his mother. For instance she had the same long thin nose, and pale skin. Though her hair was brown and wavy, her eyes were currently narrowed as though she mistrusted them. Draco noticed she was holding a wand beneath her fluffy pink dressing gown. She was in her late forties now, with wrinkles under her eyes and creases around her narrow lips.

"I'm your nephew." Draco said simply. He waited for the realisation to dawn on her features.

"Who are they Darling? Shall I set the cat on them?" Growled a man's voice further down the hall. The housekeeper looked confused and hesitated. Andromeda's eyes widened and she swayed. Draco reached out and steadied her, while Luna watched with interest. Draco lowered his Aunt to the lounge and summoned a glass of water. He wasn't sure if this was a bad thing considering the housekeeper hadn't screamed when it appeared in his hand. Instead she waited, her eyes darting between the three of them, wringing her hands.

"Drink this. I'll explain everything soon."

"Darling, what's happening?" The man sounded worried. The was a screech as though a chair was pushed back against tiles and the sound of padding feet. Draco looked up to see a balding man, with dark hair and big round eyes staring back at him in shock. "What did you do to my wife! Get away from her!" And he came running towards them, flailing his arms.

Draco stood firm as he helped Andromeda drink the water. He let go of her hand and stood defiantly beside Luna who had been very quiet, looking for Dustballs which usually lived in dark, dry places. Draco presumed this was Ted Tonks, the Muggle she had married. "She fainted." He told his panicked Uncle. "She should be alright in a minute." Soon enough, Andromeda put up her hand to show she was alright. Ted, still unsure of the strangers, hovered nearby in a stance he thought looked rather threatening. "It's ok Ted. He's Narcissa's son."

Ted's eyes popped even wider than Draco thought was possible. 'What's he doing here? How did he find us?"

"I don't know." Andromeda and Ted turned to Draco and he sighed, trying to find the right words.

It was Luna who spoke first. "Draco apparated here, right after he saved me from Malfoy Manor where You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters were trying to kill us. They kidnapped me because they thought I knew where Harry Potter was. They want to find him you see. But Harry's my friend and I wouldn't tell them even if I knew. It's very dangerous for Muggles and anyone fighting against You-Know-Who at the moment you see, because of the new rules. You aren't a Muggle are you?"

Ted and Andromeda stared at her speechless. Draco's lips curled into a smile, even though nothing she said was at all funny. It was the way she said it and maybe also he was still in shock. After all they had manage to escape right under the nose of Voldemort himself.

"Well, actually yes I am." Ted said, his cheeks blushing.

"Oh!" Luna said taken aback. "Then you must be careful." Andromeda took this moment to take Ted's hand in hers. She looked fiercely at Draco and he thought he saw a little of Bellatrix in her.

"How bad is it?" She said. Draco tilted his head confused. "Nymphadora told us to run. We were reluctant at first because of our grandson and family and friends but she said once the Ministry was taken over that it would be too dangerous for Ted to stay so we came here where nobody could find us. I'm surprised Senorita Bianchi let you in. You didn't do anything to her did you?" Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

'Not intentionally." Draco stated. Luna's lips twisted into a smile, which she hid behind her hand.

"No wonder she's not coming any closer." Ted Tonks muttered. "Took as about six months to convince her we weren't going to hurt her." Andromeda looked up and muttered something in Italian to her. She bustled away eagerly and Draco heard her closing cupboards and filling up the sink with water.

"Now she's occupied try not to do any magic. We only use it if necessary. We don't know how many spies are in Roma. Believe it or not, there are wizards here who still agree with You-Know-Who's methods." Andromeda explained. "So is there any news from our daughter?"

Draco shook his head. "I've been under house-arrest for the past six months. I don't know much at all except The Dark Lord wants Harry for himself and one of the Hogwarts teachers was murdered in front of me."

"My god, which one?" Andromeda looked horrified.

"Burbage?"

"I read about that, in the Daily Prophet." Ted Tonks admitted. "She disappeared."

"There's been Giant attacks, Dementor attacks. Muggles and Half-Bloods have been rounded up by Snatchers." Luna told them specifically. "The sad thing is; while the war is going on who's feeding the animals? The Thestrals like blood so they'll be right but the others..." She looked sad. Draco didn't want to picture a Thestral (not that he knew what one looked like) eating body parts from a battlefield, neither it seemed did Andromeda.

"Are Narcissa and Lucius ok?" She asked seriously.

Draco shrugged, "I left them behind. I don't know what happened to them." Andromeda didn't interrogate him any further. Draco felt relieved. He had only realised then that the thought of his mother and father gave him a lump in the throat. Would they die at the hands of Voldemort or Bellatrix for letting him escape? The thought of never seeing his parents again scared him.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you find us? Andromeda enchanted this place like crazy." Ted Tonks said with raised eyebrows. Luna turned to Draco.

"I thought of the Villa quite by accident. It was on a postcard you sent Mother.' He explained quietly. Andromeda's eyebrows knitted together curiously when explained about his mother's face upon reading the message on the back. Andromeda smiled. In fact, she giggled like a little school girl. Luna looked at her with interest. "I remember now. I'd written; having a lovely time with Ted, wish you were here!" She grinned. "What did she do afterwards?"

"She burnt it."

"I thought as much." Andromeda said, while Ted looked at her confused. "Now, you said you needed a place to stay?" Andromeda queried, looking at the both of them. "Any ideas what you are going to next?' Draco shook his head, he hadn't planned anything of the sort. He was actually really tired. He presumed it was because for the first time in months he actually felt safe; his mind was calm for once. He might actually be able to sleep without waking up every hour to see that he hadn't been cursed or eaten by Nagini.

"Yes, please. If it's not too much trouble." He said.

"Would you mind very much if we shared a room? I don't think I want to be alone. Nightmares you see." Luna explained as she reached for Draco's hand. He clasped it, feeling the same way. Andromeda noticed the gesture and nodded without bringing it up. She led them up the carpeted stairs and to a room just off the landing.

"This should do you both. There are extra blankets in the wardrobe if you need and a change of pyjamas from when Remus and Nymphadora stayed over. We'll be up around 8, but you are welcome to sleep in. We'll wake you up for breakfast at 8.30am, if you are still asleep."

"Thank you." He said, gratefully as Luna took off her shoes and undid her radish earrings. She put her wand under her pillow for safe-keeping and went to the wardrobe to find the pyjamas; laying one pair out for Draco with a small smile (it had dragons on it) and changing into the other.

'Draco?" Andromeda started, making Draco turn around. He liked the distraction considering Luna's obliviousness to stripping in front of him was slightly awkward. "Thank you, for choosing me. It's nice to be able to see my nephew." He returned her smile and shut the door after she had left.

It was nice for him to see his Aunt. The one person he felt might understand what he was going through. This whole side was something he had never experienced. He was brought up to hate anyone unlike him but he was starting to realise that it wasn't about power or blood-purity or bullying. It was about friendship, bravery and equality. Luna was already tucked into one side of the queen-size bed, wearing oversized pink pyjamas with kittens on them. She had her eyes closed but he was sure she couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly.

Two seconds later he was grateful she had fallen asleep when he noticed the dragon-print pyjamas. He changed quickly; pulling up his pants before taking his t-shirt over his head to reveal a pale but toned chest. Between him taking off his shirt and buttoning up his pyjama shirt; Luna peeked through her eyes and smiled to herself, knowing that he didn't catch her and closed her eyes once more. She felt the mattress sink beside her and heard Draco mutter something about it being so cold his toes were going to fall off. Then he wriggled beneath the blankets and Luna felt his warm body next to her. She should have been fast asleep but it was too difficult. She never thought she'd ever share a bed with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin! Luna needn't have worried about nightmares that night. When she eventually nodded off, she dreamt of Draco, shirtless at first, sitting in the grass fields at home, playing with Snarzlebeans rolling in grass.

Draco heard her calm breaths as he stared up at the ceiling. It was so strange to think here he was, safe and sound, staring up at the ceiling of an old villa owned by his banished Aunt and sleeping beside Luna Lovegood of all people, while a war raged on! He pulled the blankets over his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair, thinking thoughts he never would have imagined as Luna's back pushed against his side, trying to get comfortable. He ran a hand over his light stubble and sighed, closing his eyes, he was about to nod off when Luna's freezing feet met his only just warmed calf and he flinched. "Get your feet back on your side!" He hissed. "I just got warm!'

"I know, I thought you could warm my feet up." She turned her head toward him and Draco's irritation disappeared quickly. He had never taken the time to actually look at her. He was probably being rude by staring but he felt he had to. Her blue eyes were peaceful and cheeky. Her blond hair framed her face, with one strand falling over her eyes. She wore a broad grin as he watched her, showing her teeth. She brushed her hair out of her face before Draco could move his arm fast enough to do it for her and whispered goodnight before scrunching herself into a ball and rolling back onto her side. Draco closed his eyes not realising how tired he actually was. He was fast asleep in no-time and Luna's freezing feet kept their distance.

**A/N: WOAH 2385 words in 3 hours. I'm off to bed, since it's now almost 1AM again. Need sleep ZZZZzzz *head hits keyboard*. Really excited for this story now, it's F.L.O.W.I.N.G... Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Belongs to JK Rowling, who still amazes me with her imagination. A/N: Chapter 6 is here for your enjoyment. **

**Chapter Six**

Andromeda opened the curtains in the hall, letting in the sunshine and tapped her knuckles on the door to her nephew's room. She pressed her ear to the door and when hearing nothing suspicious she thought she should be able to poke her head into the room and see if they were awake and ready for breakfast. She was stunned to find that both adolescents were still fast asleep, snuggling together as though they were two pieces in a puzzle!

Ted rested his head on her shoulder, making her gasp in surprise and he chuckled to himself when she tried to hit him. He tutted her for spying and started cooking breakfast - sundried and basil sausages, crispy bacon, creamy fried eggs with a side of fig balsamic, homemade sourdough and olive oil - the smell would surely wake them up! Ted licked his lips, hungrily.

"Do you think they're dating?" Andromeda said interestedly, ladling her plate with creamy eggs, "I mean, it's fine if they are, but I hope they're using protective charms..."

"Oh please dear! Not at the table!" Ted grimaced. He looked up the hall to see if his cooking had encouraged any movement. Andromeda was still muttering a string of queries. "Do you think she's a witch? A pureblood? Do you think maybe she could be a Muggle?" Andromeda looked stunned for a moment.

Ted shook his head roughly, "He's of age, let's just hope he's smarter than his parents were."

Andromeda smiled wirily. She was dying to know what was really going on between the two runaways. Things must be really bad if Narcissa and Lucius let Draco go! She knew how dangerous everything was with Voldemort and the Death Eaters terrorising England, but would they be safe in Italy? Narcissa and Belatrix may be her blood and bone but a lifetime had almost past and neither acknowledged they were related.

For Draco's sake, she wanted to protect him and going back meant she would risk losing Ted. She knew he would do whatever she said, and though she liked their homely life, she missed England and Voldemort couldn't take that away from her. She wanted to be there for her daughter, Nymphadora too. She'd fight for the Order of Phoenix 'til the end.

Ted looked up at her with a mouthful of egg and sausage. He knew that look only too well, "OK, but we better warn Nymphadora first, you know how she is."

"Thanks dear, I knew you'd understand. We'll need to be there as soon as possible. We'll apparate after breakfast. I need to know they're ok."

-:-

Draco woke to find his arms wrapped around Luna's small frame and his lips resting on her nape of her neck. It took him a minute to realise this was probably inappropriate behaviour. He could smell something delicious drifting in through the open door. Thankfully, she was still fast asleep, so he pulled away quietly and went to take a shower, remembering everything they had escaped and that empty feeling resurfaced, haunting him - were his parent's still alive?

He towelled his wet hair, trying not to think about the destruction he'd left behind and wondered whether everybody would think him a coward if he stayed where he was. He returned to an empty bed and noticed Luna crawling around the floor in her favourite coloured spectacles and calling out in hushed whispers to the Nargles she had befriended. It really was no wonder that her shoes were always stolen, he thought.

He picked her up by the arm, ignoring her protests and told her to have a shower, he'll be downstairs eating breakfast. Luna pouted but surprisingly did what she was told. He heard her ask if there was any lavender oil in the bathroom.

Draco enjoyed the feel of the carpet against his cold feet. He was starving, eager to fill his growling stomach as soon as possible and trying not to think when the last time was he and his mum and dad ate a family dinner. He missed their company. He missed the manor and his room. He missed the peace. Mostly, he missed Hogwarts and he missed Crabbe and Goyle. He missed Snape's drawl and he missed McGonagall's impatience. He even missed Potter's stupid face.

"Ah Draco, how did you sleep?" Andromeda said, rising from the table and bringing him a plate piled with Ted's cooking.

"Ok, thanks." Draco sat down at the table and shovelled food into his mouth. It was exactly what he needed. Andromeda seemed happy. Ted was whistling at the stove. Draco wondered what his mother would think if she knew where he was.

"Is Luna still sleeping?" Andromeda asked, eyeing him over the Daily Prophet which had pictures of Death Eaters blowing up the train tracks at Kings Cross Station; giants smashing houses in Finsbury and the Dark Mark shining above distraught families in Diagon Alley.

"She's in the shower." Draco mentioned, half-heartedly. He shouldn't have run away.

"Ah, good. I'll plate hers up to." Ted said, turning off the stove and bring her plate to the table. 'Eat up before it gets cold, son."

-:-

Luna dressed herself in the clothes covered in her own blood, sweat and dirt. She was grateful to Draco for bringing her with him, though she was worried about her father and how he might be punished by You-Know-Who. She looked outside the window of the villa, appreciating the sunlight on her pale features and breathed in the clean, fresh air.

"Ciao, Bella!" Somebody called out, giving her a wave. She waved back. What a friendly town. She heard Draco and his aunt and uncle talking down the hall. She smelt the eggs and bread and olive oil and let her feet carry her into the kitchen.

"Ah, Luna, come join us. I hope you slept well?" Ted said, taking her hand and leading her to her chair. Luna nodded, glancing over at Draco and remembering the feel of his chin resting upon her shoulder. She wondered what was in store for them today.

"I was just discussing with Draco, Luna - we think it's time for us to return to England. Nymphadora needs our help."

"But they're rounding up all the Mud-muggles," Draco warned again, this time more insistently.

"I know but Ted's a brave man and he won't take no for an answer." Andromeda answered.

"True that. " Ted grinned, "And this evil bastard needs a good kicking. What we thought was, we would go back but you and Luna could stay and house sit, at least then you'd be safe-"

"-thanks for your concern, but if you go, then we'll go. This will be my fault if either of you get hurt." Draco interrupted. He couldn't bare it, if something happened to them. They'd been so helpful and kind to him. "What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as Luna finishes eating." Andromeda answered. Luna looked from Draco to his relations and sighed, she supposed it would be for the best. She wondered where Harry Potter was and if he had survived. She had liked Harry, he was one of her best friends. Strange that Draco would want to go back. Perhaps he was trying to be strong, like the Twimpies trying to run away with the salt.

-:-

"You ready?" Andromeda asked, holding tightly onto Ted's arm as she stepped into the Fireplace. Draco nodded. They were going back. Luna held onto his hand with a reassuring smile. He had to be brave. They had made it thus far. "Shell cottage!" Andromeda said in a fierce but clear voice. They disappeared amongst the green flames without a trace.

Shell cottage. Weasley's brother's house. A safe house for Order of the Phoenix members, so Andromeda had told him. Draco had remembered his Father talking about Order of the Phoenix. It was the name given to Dumbledore's resistance group when Voldemort had first arisen. His Father had killed some of their members. He hadn't cared who they were. Luna followed him inside the Fireplace, gripping his hand.

It was too late to change his mind now. Luna felt him grow tense, scared. She whispered into his ear, trying to comfort him. "Just think of home." Home. The Malfoy Manor. Ripped to shreds. His mother and Father hanging by a thread. One wrong move and they'd be dead. Luna kissed his cheek tenderly, tucking her head against his chest. Surprised by her actions, he dropped the floo powder at his feet and yelled, "Shell cottage!"

**A/N: Please review! Going to try and finish this story in the next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Belongs to JK Rowling, who still amazes me with her imagination. A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. **

**Chapter Seven**

Shell Cottage was bustling with members of the order. Andromeda and Ted were embracing their daughter, Draco's cousin, Tonks and Remus Lupin, her husband, the werewolf. Draco felt out of place. Luna clung to him with curious eyes. They were being ignored. Witches and wizards popped in and out by way of Floo and port-key. Some wrapping on the door with secret knocks and passwords.

A pretty thin woman embraced Luna tightly, "Luna, what a splendid surprise!" She eyed Draco, like he was a ferret, until Luna told her he had saved her life. Fleur shook his hand and pulled Luna over the lounge where she said somebody was waiting for her. Draco shifted uncomfortably, unsure whether he should follow them.

"Come on, Draco." Luna said, returning to his arm and bringing him with her. It felt strange being that close to Luna. He could smell the lavender in her hair and the egg on her breath. Her dazzling smile intrigued him and he wondered what he would have said a year ago if he'd known he and Luna would have been spending this much time together. He thought about the feel of her lips on his cheek and how it had made him feel better.

"I'm coming." Draco murmured. Fleur pulled them past Minerva McGonagall who looked at Draco like he was a ghost; past Bill Weasley and his fang earring who was in deep conversation with another red-haired stocky young man with tattoos all up his arm as they perused a large map and exchanged the name, "Norberta." Fleur smiled at them both, opening the door to the far room and Luna went through first.

"Harry!" Luna said, hugging the boy with scruffy dark hair. "I hoped you would still be alive!"

Draco stared at Potter, standing in the dark corner beside the spare bed. The boy who lived had thwarted Lord Voldemort three times. His father had always spoken of him with contempt. Draco had learned to loathe him during their school years. Dumbledore's favourite pet. He was impressed.

"Is it true? You saved Luna's life?" Draco listened to the sound of Potter's returned contempt. They weren't ever going to be friends. They were too different, but Draco knew now, if he wanted his family back he'd have to work with Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort. He nodded in answer to Potter's question. He heard a snort and glanced over at the tall freckly boy with red hair who looked at him with disgust. Ron Weasley, hand in hand with Hermione Granger, her hair just as bushy as he remembered, with a nervous smile and pretty blue eyes that reminded him of Luna's.

"You better not be selling us out to Voldemort." Harry said, mistrustingly. Draco shook his head. Luna was busy comparing scars with Hermione. Fleur had brought Hermione some ointment to stop the pain. Hermione stared into Draco's horrified eyes as he read the word engraved in Hermione's skin: _mudblood_. It gave him shivers. It was the name he'd spat her in second year, when Ron had belched up slugs and when he had been an ungrateful, spoilt little brat.

"It was Bellatrix." Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder and taking the ointment from her fingers. Draco didn't need him to say anything more. He understood the look in Ron's eyes.

Draco watched as Ron dabbed the ointment over Hermione's skin, soothing her with words of comfort each time she squinted in pain. He looked at Luna who told him she wanted to stay and catch up with Ron and Hermione. That left him to exchange awkward looks with Harry until one chose to be the better man. Harry led the way back into the kitchen where he admitted to everyone that Draco was there to help. Offering himself as a spy.

Draco listened to Harry Potter. He was different. Grown up. A year on the run had changed him too.

There was a ringing noise that filled the room and Fleur pushed through the crowd looking worried, "They've gotten through the charms! I don't know how!" She gave Draco a withering look, which he denied at once. Whatever was happening wasn't his fault. Andromeda and Ted were separated from them at once, Tonks and Remus grabbed a portkey urgently. The other witches and wizards found their own means of escaping, some through the floo, others by apparating.

There were curses belting the doors and windows. Bill and Fleur Weasley embraced each other, "Charlie, go help Harry! Draco, this better not be your fault!" There was a dragon's roar and fire burnt down the front door, giving access to the Death Eaters waiting outside.

"It's him! It's Harry Potter!"

"Get him!"

"Bring him dead or alive!"

Draco ducked beneath the curses yelling out for Luna. He dived beneath the kitchen table, crawling amongst broken plates and stamping Death Eaters. Harry was beside him, pulling him in the other direction. Draco deflected a curse which hit the wall ahead of him. He caught sight of Luna's horrified face under Charlie Weasley's arm and Ron an Hermione barricading the door shut.

"Merlin, Draco, I will kill you if you did this!"

"I promise you, I didn't. I just wanted to get Luna back home. What's the plan?"

"Try not to get killed?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco said, sarcastically. If only they could get to the door where Charlie was, but Harry was pulling him the opposite way. "I have to get back to Luna!"

"She'll be fine, Charlie's tough, trains dragons. We've got to get out of here alive or Dumbledore will kill me." Harry pulled Draco by the sleeve, picking up random objects hoping they were portkeys.

Death Eaters were running about cursing everything that moved. There were still some members resisting. Some bodies lying dead. Someone grabbed him by the leg and he yelled in shock. Harry cursed the Death Eater instantly. He yelped in pain. His hard smarting with boils. The man's blond hair poked out beneath the mask and he gasped in shock.

"Draco?"

"Father?"

"I didn't see you. Draco, run!"

Harry and Draco exchanged incredible looks and as Lucius purposefully got in the way, they burst outside Shell Cottage, face to face with MacNair and Rodolphus Lestrange. Stunned to see them side by side, the two Death Eaters were too slow to curse them. Harry gave Draco a determined look and spun on the spot. The smell of the sea air and the sand disappeared as did the lavender of Luna's hair from Draco's nostrils. They were standing in the middle of a cliff-face, staring out at a grassy hills that stretched for long distances. Harry had left his side, spelling charms: protective spells. Draco felt like he'd let Luna down. He'd promised nothing would come of her. He'd lost her in one attack. Harry had confidence in Ron's brother, Charlie, but he was left with doubt.

His father had saved him again, told him to run. He hadn't even mentioned Harry, maybe he was afraid they would have sent killing curses toward him. Maybe the risk was too great.

"They'll find us," said Harry, pulling out a glass jar with a flame rising up and down within it. Draco was still blaming himself for what had happened to Luna or what was going to happen to her. There was a slight POP and Draco jumped. Hermione and Ron were surprised to see him standing there.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"Why don't you tell them Draco? I'd like to know why your Father let me go, alive?"Harry said when Ron and Hermione gaped at him. He told them what had happened. Ron didn't believe it. Hermione shushed him. There was another POP and Charlie Weasley and Luna barrelled themselves through the air and hit Ron and Hermione in the back of the legs. Ron cursed at his brother. Luna picked herself up, apologising, then caught sight of Draco and made an excited squeak.

Ron, Hermione and Harry stared in bewilderment as Luna jumped into Draco's waiting arms and buried her head beneath his chin. Draco ignored them, just pleased he hadn't lost her. He couldn't explain it, but he was used to her company. He didn't feel right without her.

"Did Andromeda and Ted get out ok?" Luna gasped, "They were so nice to us!" She looked up into his anxious eyes, hoping for good news.

"Yes, they took a portkey with Tonks and Professor Lupin. Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so, Hermione's ointment heals quickly. Charlie's dragon walked inside Shell Cottage and burnt some of the Death Eaters. We heard their screeching but it gave us just enough time to escape," she beamed. His thoughts were elsewhere. Had his father survived?

"Good luck Harry! Must get back and help Norberta! See you little brother, stay safe!" Charlie said, giving Ron a big hug and winking over at Hermione. Charlie apparated. Draco rested his lips against Luna's hair, thanking Merlin she was still alive. Sometimes he felt like the scared little boy who had screamed in the Forbidden Forest when Lord Voldemort had fed on that unicorn's blood. Sometimes he thought after everything he'd done, he didn't deserve to be loved.

"You can stay here, or come with us, either way, we're a team. We look after each other no-matter the cost. The only way to defeat Voldemort is to weaken him. This whole year, Hermione and Ron and I have been trying to find the Horcruxes Voldemort has hidden around the world. We've destroyed the locket, the diary, the cup. We're looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. I think it might still be at Hogwarts." Potter had changed. He was stronger, braver: a leader.

Luna wasn't letting Draco out of his sight. Perhaps she sensed he wasn't himself. Draco held his Father's wand in his hand. He battled against the depressed thoughts asking him why he was even there, maybe he should jump off the cliff, maybe everyone would be better off. He was a coward. He hadn't even managed to protect Luna like he had promised. She squeezed him tightly.

"We'd love to help, Harry!" Luna said. Draco heard Ron mutter something in disbelief about him and Luna. Hermione shushed him. Harry shook each Ron's and Draco's hands in advance. "We'll ask the Grey Lady, she'll know."

Draco dreaded returning to Hogwarts. He dreaded facing Snape who had killed Dumbledore because he hadn't had the strength. He squirmed at the memory of seeing Dumbledore's crippled body fall from the Astronomy tower and how he had gone on the run then. He dreaded facing his Aunt Bellatrix. He'd embarrassed her in front of the Dark Lord.

"Be careful, Potter," Draco murmured. He had picked a side. The side with Luna. He wanted to live a life without fear. He wanted to live a life where it was peaceful, where nobody could hurt her. He hadn't realised how much he cared for Luna until she wasn't there beside him.

"You too, Malfoy," Harry replied, his green eyes staring him down, seriously. Draco hoped they could find it in time. He was sick of feeling useless.

**A/N: Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Belongs to JK Rowling, who still amazes me with her imagination. Warnings: Character Deaths and sexual themes/language. Rating changed to M. Please review.**

**Chapter Eight**

Getting into Hogwarts seemed no problem for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had plenty of friends to support them and hide them. With Draco, however, he couldn't just walk back into Hogwarts because it was secured by Death Eaters. They'd notify the Dark Lord of his whereabouts straightaway. That's when Hermione, tapped him on the head with her wand and he felt the uncomfortable sensation (which he'd felt once before), like having an egg cracked on his head. "Disillusionment charm," Hermione said. "Mad-eye Moody used it on Harry to hide him from the Death Eaters. It acts like Harry's invisibility coat. It will get you in the castle."

Draco felt less nervous now that nobody could see him, but extra nervous that Luna was even more vulnerable to any Death Eater who might recognise her. They entered the Hogs Head. A bar owned by an old wizard with a strange love for goats. Draco hadn't taken much notice of him during their trips to Hogsmeade. The place wasn't as warm and cosy as The Three Broomsticks, but if you wanted peace and quiet and something stronger than Butterbeer, it was ideal. The man had pulled them out of the snow, almost immediately after they'd set of a shrieking-alarm when they'd apparated there. "Caterwauling Charm!" Hermione hissed, grabbing Ron and Harry. Draco was reminded of the flaming Peacocks at home, but the sound was ten times worse. He had tightened his grip on Luna's hand, just in case.

The old man had a long grey beard almost as long as Albus Dumbledore's. He started cursing at them, shaking his head and fist. They were stupid to come back! They'd get themselves killed, and anyone who tried to help them. Draco was surprised to find out that the man was in fact Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. It was Hermione and Harry who convinced him of Albus' plan to defeat Voldemort: only Harry could be the one to stop him. Reluctantly, Aberforth obeyed, and called upon a painting where his sister, Arianna, retreated, leaving an empty frame for what felt like hours. During that time, Aberforth fed them with what he could afford to give away. Draco was still under the charm, so Aberforth could not see him, but his presence was notified when he knocked over Ron's pumpkin juice after a particularly persistant goat's butted his elbow.

"Who else is here?" Aberforth brandished his wand. Hermione reached out, pulling the old man back down to his seat. Luna siphoned up the juice with her wand, hissing at Draco to be more careful. Aberforth's hearing was just as clear as it was when he was a young child. "Draco, not Draco Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Mal-Draco's here to help us defeat V-" he stopped himself, learning from past experiences, anyone who spoke Voldemort's name attracted Death Eaters or worse. That was how they had rounded some of the Order of the Pheonix. "You -Know-Who. Draco's under the Disillusionment charm because we need to get inside the castle to look for the rest of the Horcruxes. Professor Dumbledore told me what I must do, you won't stand in the way, will you?" Harry asked.

"You're just a boy," Aberforth shook his head, sadly.

"I'm the Chosen One." Harry answered.

Draco had used that name in scorn. He supposed, because he was jealous. Harry Potter was somehow always better at everything. Quidditch, Potions, even Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had grown up hating him and now, when faced with death, Draco couldn't help but admire him. He was living up to what everybody thought he could be, even if the act seemed incredible. The Chosen One. The one to defeat the Dark Lord. According to Hermione, collecting and destroying the Horcruxes, were aiding to the final demise of the Dark Lord's soul. Soon, he won't be immortal.

"Harry!" Draco looked up to see a sweat-ridden and soot-faced, Neville Longbottom, who climbed out of the portrait and hugged the four outcasts, beaming. "It's been ages! What do you need? Everyone's going to be stoked to see you! We've been giving them hell!" Luna and Hermione commented on his face. A fresh wound above his eyebrow had caught their attention. "Nah, it's just a scratch. You should see the Carrows! Reckon they're so frightening, but they can't scare us!"

Draco knew the name. Carrows. Amycus and Alecto. Brother and sister. Both infamous for their love of the Cruciatus curse or worse. He remembered hearing Voldemort place her as the Muggle Studies Professor in Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. She always gave him the creeps. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, with glassy eyes. He dreamt once that she was a hippo, with gnashing teeth and a wild temper. Neville was pointing out scars all up his forearms and reliving their narrow escapes. Draco remembered the sounds Luna had made when his Aunt Bellatrix had tortured her, giving him chills. How could he be so blind? Here was Neville Longbottom, standing up to the Carrows, throwing himself against them, trying with all his might to weaken them and to reclaim Hogwarts. If Neville could do it...

"Well, come on!" Neville thanked Aberforth, and climbed back through the painting, leading the way into the Gryffindor common room. They were embraced and applauded. Draco hoped the sound didn't attract Alecto or Amycus, even if he was invisible, their curses could still hit him. It was like Harry had caught the snitch in a Quiddtich game against Slytherin. He was a hero. He was still alive. The amount of adoration he received from friends and peers was nothing like Draco had ever received. He remembered when his Father bought the entire Slytherin team _Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones_. The broomsticks were one better than Harry's _Nimbus Two Thousand_ however at the end of Third Year, Potter was sent a _Firebolt _by none other than Draco's disowned uncle, Sirius Black, his mother's cousin. Somehow, it was always a competition between him and Potter. He'd never have thought he'd ever be standing in the Gryffindor common room, feeling happy for him.

"What's the plan? We'll do anything you want, Harry?" Harry smiled, appreciatively at Neville's eagerness.

Draco noticed there wasn't just Gryffindors in the room. There were kids from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and all were loyal. Slytherin House was like a second home but today he felt ashamed. It was the one house that was excluded because the majority of Slytherins had welcomed the Dark Lord. They'd welcomed Dumbledore's demise, spoken out against his poor leadership, campaigned for stricter discipline, and the exclusion of Mudbloods. They wanted Hogwarts to be for pure-bloods,like Salazar Slytherin had, and many had given their allegiance to the Dark Lord, including all Draco's family.

Draco stood, invisible to everyone but those who knew he was there. He behaved himself mostly, until he had to defend his body from idiots trampling over his feet or elbowing him in the side. He retaliated with a shove and a sharp jab with his father's wand. He thought for a second after Seamus had barreled into his back that he had given himself away when he'd cursed Merlin's name. Harry looked directly at Draco, sending him and Luna out first, with Seamus, Cho and Romilda as extra protection. Nobody knew Draco was amongst them except Luna. She raced through the castle, yelling orders. Draco smiled at her, even if she couldn't see him, he felt something rise inside him, something he couldn't necessarily explain, but it felt good.

"She's usually about to go on her midday walk." Cho said, about the Grey Lady.

Luna was answering the riddle to the Ravenclaw common room. Seamus murmured her to hurry up, noting the different between Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Cho cuffed him in the head. Draco listened out for Death Eaters. He hoped his father wasn't nearby. He didn't feel like confronting him again, how many more times could he escape? He didn't want to think about losing either of his parents and he didn't want to be an orphan, even if Potter was one. He wouldn't be able live with himself if he was the cause of his parents' premature deaths.

Alecto Carrow burst from her hiding spot behind a suit of armor with a loud cackle. "STUPFY!" Luna blasted the Death Eater off her feet and into the opposite wall. Draco was impressed, so he whispered 'nice work' against her ear. "The diadem everyone! Ask all the paintings, look everywhere. I'm going to find the Grey Lady!" He was hauled back down the stairwell and past Minerva McGonagall who was hurrying back up to the Common Room, brandishing coils from her wand and yelling at the students to stand back.

"There she is!" Draco yelled, pointing at a tall silhouette, looking out at the red sky. Draco ran full bore, knowing how important it was to talk to her. Not just for Potter, or Luna, but for himself. Maybe it wasn't too late for redemption, maybe he too could be the hero.

Draco skidded to a halt. The Grey Lady couldn't see him. Luna collided with him and called out to her, kindly. Draco smiled as Luna began a conversation about the weather. She was easing into it. She really was smarter than he thought. He regretted ever stealing her shoes, or making fun of her.

"Yes, it is dreary and miserable. Sometimes, I miss the rain on my skin."

"You can't feel the rain?" Luna asked.

"Of course not. See, it just goes straight through. I can't feel anything anymore."

"But you still _feel_. At least you feel human emotions like anger, fear, guilt, depression..."

"Yes, I suppose, I do feel those."

"How do you feel about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?" The Grey Lady, floated down to the ground, inches from Luna's face, her airy tone was gone and her voice was full of dislike. "Why would I care about my Mother's stupid diadem?"

Luna didn't flinch. She was determined to find out the truth. There had always been rumors. "You stole it from your mother, didn't you?"

Helena Ravenclaw smirked, thinking back at what really happened. She remembered being asked the same question once before, although her memory had gone slightly funny - she had no clue who had asked it. Luna waited patiently for her reply.

Draco murmured, _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ Luna used to say it all the time, it had sunk in.

"My mother, Rowena Ravenclaw, the perfect Founder. So witty and brave, they thought, but I knew she was a fraud. Her personality was magnified by the diadem which she charmed herself. She cheated life and I stole it before it destroyed her. For a time, it was mine and it made me feel smart and beautiful, but she wanted it. So she sent my husband to steal it. I refused. Why should anyone else especially my mother benefit from its power? I hid it in the Albanian Forest in a tree hollow where nobody could find it."

"But someone did find it." Luna pressed. The Dark Lord had found it, because he had made it a Horcrux.

"Well, it wasn't my dear husband. When I refused him he killed me, then himself, and now we will never escape the other." Draco looked up to see the Bloody Baron, shaking his chains and hooting with glee. He was still confused by what she had said, but it soon made sense. "Speak of the devil," the Grey Lady murmured. "Husband, what is it now? Did I tell the story wrong?" Draco couldn't help notice, the arrival of the Bloody Baron, had made the Grey Lady more alive than ever. She was feisty and passionate.

"No, no, no, love. I just wished to add my own commentary. Why Draco! What a pleasant surprise! It has been some time, has it not? But why have you been disillusioned?" Helena Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed, she let out an audible gasp. Luna squeezed his hand, tight. "Ah, Amycus Carrow is coming. He thinks he knows how to torture students... but if he were around in my time, he'd get a big fright. Maybe I should give him some tips?" Draco turned abruptly, to see the Bloody Baron accost an impatient, Amycus Carrow who had recognized Luna.

The Grey Lady crossed her arms, in a mistrusting fashion. Draco explained they needed to find the diadem. "We have to find it to stop the Dark Lord. Just help us, please!" They couldn't let Potter down. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Please Helena, you're our only hope." Luna whispered.

"You once called me uglier than a horse. You hurt my feelings. I remember you Draco Malfoy. You are a bully, no more." She was right about him, he had been a nasty brat, but something had changed. He appreciated people more now. Thanks to Luna and even Potter and the others, he understood what it meant to have real friends. He understood exactly why the Bloody Baron had killed himself so he could be with The Grey Lady forever.

"If Amycus catches Luna, he'll tear her apart. She is good and pure, and doesn't deserve to die. Help her locate the diadem, help us destroy the Dark Lord."

There was a loud crash and cackle of laughter as the Bloody Baron and the chains stopped rattling.

"What's he done to my husband?" The Grey Lady looked astounded, never during her time at Hogwarts had any teacher attacked the Blood Baron. She felt a huge hatred surge through her silvery grey self and Draco recognized the same feeling inside himself. "It's lost, that's why it's called the Lost Diadem, but if you use your head you will be sure to locate it."

There was another BANG. Draco deflected the curse from hitting the Grey Lady. She looked at him with surprise and he shrugged. "Sometimes, we grow up." Draco stood by the Grey Lady, protecting her and yelling at Luna to go to the Room of Requirement, it was the room that contained all things lost or broken. He had just remembered seeing something like a crown inside when he'd been fixing the broken vanishing cabinets last year. "I'm sorry for being a bully," he added to the ghost, glaring down at the fat, squat man, who had blown up her husband. The Bloody Baron was picking up pieces of himself, bellowing at Carrow to face him.

"I suppose compared to this walrus, you were only a harmless fly. Now, thank you for saving me, but if you do not get back to Luna, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. I'm already dead, there's no point in protecting me!" Draco could see her point. He hauled himself after Luna, deflecting the Killing curse and praying he could reach Luna in time. He wondered how far Potter, Weasley and Granger had progressed into the school. He wondered whether any of them would survive the day.

-:-

"I found it, Draco!" Luna was running to him in the Room of Requirement, the diadem in hand. "You were right! We just have to get it back to Harry without anyone noticing it's gone." He congratulated her, proud of her. They hadn't let down Potter, after all. Draco had lifted the Disillusionment Charm. He wanted people to see him with Luna, he wanted people to see that he'd changed sides, even if there was more chance he'd be in danger, he wanted to be treated equal to Luna, because he loved her, even her when she was looking for Nargles, or reading the Quibbler upside down or being her quirky self. He had learnt the meaning of true love.

"Thought something was funny. Draco Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise." Amycus Carrow stood behind them, this time he had backup. "Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson! Get that diadem or the Dark Lord will have our heads on stakes!" Crabbe's large arms, snatched the air, like a Gorilla.

Draco flung Luna behind him, raising his wand. He'd protect her forever, just like the Grey Lady would her husband. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that ghosts couldn't be killed. Parkinson was spitting out insults at Luna, horrified he would choose this Muggle-loving-weirdo over her. Goyle was still processing the difference between "stake" and "steak", his lips wet his mouth, hungrily. Draco murmured to Luna to get ready. He looked around at the suits of armour, the long tapestries and the wizards and witches in the paintings, jeering and protesting, desperate to use them to his advantage. He needn't have bothered for it wasn't his charms that saved them, but Professor McGongall's enchantments to bring the stone knights of Hogwarts alive.

Crabbe and Pansy were blasting the stone to rubble. Amycus Carrow and Goyle had been knocked unconscious. Pansy's scream stopped when Luna's stupefy curse hit her in the chest. Crabbe was glaring at Draco, he thought him a failure, he could see it in his angry face. He'd embarrassed the Dark Lord. Luna pulled Draco after her. He checked over his shoulder to deflect any curses, and stopped when something he'd recognised in a book came shooting out of Crabbe's wand and engulfed the stone soldiers, turning them into dust. _Fiendfyre. It had a life of its own. _Luna and Draco ran as fast as they could, with the fire chasing them, melting everything in its way. It screeched at them like a banshee and Draco thought he'd never escape it. Luna threw the diadem into the flames where they heard something hiss and groan and finally became no more.

The castle was being attacked. Draco heard screams and shouts, blasts of spells hitting the castle walls and flapping robes. Professor Flitwick tumbled down the stairs toward them. Luna flung herself out to catch him and he thanked her appreciatively. Draco met his Aunt Bellatrix's smirk, "Draci-boy! What a surprise!" Professor Flitwick was still catching his breath and saw the _Fiendfyre_ terrorising the lower floors. With one flick of the wrist he had it going in the other direction back to the maker's wand where both would perish together. "Oh, how I've waited for this moment, Draci-boy. I always knew you were a coward, just like Lucius."

Draco raised Lucius' wand, wishing he had his own, because this one never worked as well. Luna carried Flitwick behind him, watching Draco duelling his aunt who had spent hours torturing her for information on Harry Potter.

"He's just a boy!" Lucius dove in front of Draco. "If you want to kill somebody, kill me. I'm the one who let him escape, Bella. I'm the one you should be embarrassed by." Draco stared at the sudden appearance of his Father, who again had denied the Dark Lord his son. "Run, Draco and forgive me, forgive me for not being a better fa-"

Draco felt his insides screaming. Rage took hold of him. The Killing curse had left Bellatrix's lips and it took an eternity for his father's body to fall. He hardly felt or heard Luna pulling him to hide. All he could hear was the thumping noise in his chest and the anger that told him he had to avenge him. Luna's voice was a distant echo.

"I've always hated you, Aunt." Draco sent the Killing curse four times in her direction. She deflected them all. She called him weak, a boy, pathetic, not worthy to be in Slytherin. He was reminded of the day he'd been sorted into Slytherin and how proud he had been a Malfoy. Seven years later, he was just starting to realise what it meant to be a part of something more. Slytherins were cunning, clever and determined. They were great leaders too. He wasn't going to hesitate, not this time.

"Let me have it then, nephew! But we both know you don't have it in you... You are just like Regulus Black, all words but no guts. It was the Dark Lord that killed him specially. If you don't watch out you will meet the same agonising death. How does it feel to let down, mummy? It's your fault your daddy is dead, not mine." Draco lifted his chin high, he would face death like Harry. He would be the better man. "You won't do it, you don't have it in you. You're not evil enough. You never we-"

"INCARCEROUS!" Flitwick interrupted. Ropes shot out from his wand and held her still, her wand clattered to the floor and her eyes widened in shock.

"No, Aunt, I'm not evil. I don't torture my victims before they die." There as a flash of green light and Draco did not gloat, nor did he cry, there was no time to go back. They ran, avoiding curses, Death Eaters and members of the order of Phoenix. Voldemort's chilling voice rang out throughout the castle. He requested them all to stand down and give him Harry Potter, or else they will all perish.

"I may be small but I am a bigger problem to them than you are. Go and be safe!"Professor Flitwick squirmed from Luna's arms and she let him go with regret. Professor Flitwick was one of her favourite teachers after all. Draco pulled Luna to him. She looked up, slightly confused, but he knew if he didn't tell her now they might never get the chance again. She was all he had left. Who knew if his mother was still alive, or where she was. Luna Lovegood was the one standing by his side, and he wanted to tell her how much it meant to him, but he couldn't form the words. He was still shaking. Bellatrix was dead. His father was dead. Hogwarts was falling apart and so was he. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He needn't say anything, she knew exactly how he felt. She kissed his cheek again, this time, taking the time to whisper his name. "Draco Malfoy, I love you." She pressed her feverish lips against his and closed her eyes. He held her, one hand caught in her blond wavy hair and the other in the middle of her back. He had forgotten what it meant to love.

"Good, because I love you," he said, imagining them back in Italy where everything had seemed so peaceful. Where he and Luna and shared their first bed, and Luna's cold feet had been the most of his worries. Everything they'd accomplished, everything they'd survived meant everything to him. She was still there to hold, to kiss, to love and she wasn't going anywhere.

**BANG. CRASH. KABOOOM.**

Luna and Draco pulled apart to see Peeves throwing classroom chairs at a pissed Rodolphus Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood who were brandishing curses at them and Peeves.

"First Ron and Hermione, now you and Luna!" Harry had a bleeding nose. Luna immediately tried to help, but Harry denied her. "Last time you broke my nose and I know you are trying to help but don't worry. Thanks Peeves!" Draco looked up to see Peeves salute him. He was singing a song.

_Potty wee Potter,_

_A Hoggy legend._

_Lesty's no match, _

_his Beard smells of poo._

_Rooky's just as crook,_

_a fish on a hook._

They ran down the stairs, hands over their heads, protecting each other, like a team. Draco wasn't shaking as much as before. He had an extra bounce in his step. Harry was muttering something about there not being time to make out when people were dying. Luna commented, it was the perfect time to make out, because everyone was dying. Harry said, it wasn't the point. Draco watched him, knowing somehow Harry's death was coming

"Are you scared?"

"Of dying?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'm scared. I have no idea whether this will work."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to tell them I did it for them." Harry said, pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"You're going now?" Draco asked.

"I don't need anyone else to die for me."

Draco understood the look. It was fierce determination. Harry felt responsible for them all. The Dark Lord wanted him, and now it would end. The pain, the fear, the journey, it would end with Harry giving himself over to the Dark Lord. It would end with Harry's dead body and the possibility of hope.

"Good luck Harry," Luna said, "the Thestrals will protect you." Draco shook Harry's hand, like they had made some sort of business deal. He didn't know what else to say. This would be the last time he saw Potter alive.

"Go outside and tell the Dark Lord, I'm coming," Harry said.

-:-

Draco let go of Luna's hand. He was going to face the Dark Lord, for Harry Potter. He walked down the castle steps, passed the students and teachers that resided there. He heard gasps but he didn't care. He saw Rodolphus Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood. He saw his mother screaming for him. It was strange not seeing Bellatrix's face. Voldemort pointed the wand at Draco's throat. He felt the sharp point pierce his skin and knew he was being brave, he knew no matter what the Dark Lord did to him, he was doing the right thing. Like Regulus Black he had done something that would irk the Dark Lord.

"You killed Bellatrix Lestrange, you betrayed me and your family. Therefore you bring me no other choice." Rodolphus Lestrange threw Narcissa to the ground and with Voldemort's consent, Nagini's gnashing teeth fed on writhing flesh. Rookwood laughed. "This is what happens to traitors. This is what will happen to you, if you do not give me what I desire - Harry Potter."

Draco heard the beast before he saw it. He also heard the familiar voice of Charlie and Bill Weasley coming from high above him.

"What you deserve is a good kick up the-"

"Get him Norberta!"

Draco ducked as the fire from the dragon's mouth carved a trail of destruction through the Death Eaters. Nagini hissed, burning alive. Charlie Weasley twirled the glistening blade from Godric Gryffindor's sword in his hand as he chopped off the snake's head. Voldemort yelled in pain as his sixth Horcrux was destroyed. His seventh was coming to meet his death. Harry Potter, took off his invisibility cloak and spread his arms wide. He smiled at his killer. "It's just you and me Tom. Let's end this."

Everyone was screaming, Ron and Hermione were trying to reach Harry. Draco regretted the flash of green light but it was what Harry wanted, he was the Chosen One. He pulled Luna down with him, protecting his mother in the process and trying to siphon away the poison. _My baby, my baby._ She looked so thin, so tired. He held her cold hands closed to his chest, kissing her fingertips.

"Your Father tried to find you," she cried.

"He found me." Draco's voice broke and she saw her husband's demise in his face. She bit back her tears, holding him tight and murmuring how proud she was of him. He told her about Bellatrix and what he'd done. Luna held onto Draco's other hand, pulling at his sleeve when a Death Eater squatted beside them.

"I always knew she was a bad seed." Andromeda said, picking up Narcissa, with Luna's help. "Draco, Ted's waiting." As much as Draco wanted to go with her, something was holding him back. Hogwarts was under attack. Teachers, students, friends and family were attacking Voldemort, they were reckless and brave and they didn't care if they died so long as they brought down two or three Death Eaters with them. He saw Neville Longbottom duelling Lestrange, Aberforth Dumbledore duelling Rookwood and Draco finally knew his place.

"Get Mother out of here. I'm staying, it's what Harry would have wanted!" Andromeda didn't argue, she took Narcissa back toward the castle.

"I'm not leaving you, Draco."

"I know Luna, and it's ok. We're going to be ok."

"I know we are." Luna whistled a loud ear-piercing whistle, and Draco watched the chaos in front of him. Voldemort rested a dirty shoe on Harry's body. Bill and Charlie Weasley were still flying above them, using the dragon to flame any Death Eater or Giant that threatened the castle. He saw the teachers, fighting with other Death Eaters. He saw Hermione roll down the stairs with two Acromantulas chasing her and Terry Boot blast one off its feet. He witnessed Seamus deflecting MacNair's curses with one arm around Cho's shaking body. He saw Fenrir attack Lavender Brown and a determined Ron and Ginny duelling with Rodolphus Lestrange. Molly Weasley interfered, "Not my children! You bastard!" Tonks and Lupin and a dark-skinned man with a fancy hat and purple robes, were keeping the Dark Lord at bay. Hagrid came bumbling forward, sinking to his knees and picking up Harry in a bear hug. Big fat tears, soaking Harry's cold face. Everything was going to hell. Was this really what Dumbledore wanted? Yes, Harry had to die, but who was going to kill Voldemort?

Luna pulled something over to Draco. He stared at a creature he'd never seen before. Tall and skeletal, half dragon and half goat. "Let me guess, a Thestral, and I can see it, why?" Luna explained he had witnessed his father dying in front of him. He, like her, could now see Thestrals. Creatures of the dead. Draco felt bad for leaving Harry, but he was in safe in Hagrid's arms. He climbed on the back of the obedient Thestral with Luna clutching him tightly.

"What now?" Luna pointed at the Dark Lord. He stood, ignoring Hagrid's cries. Harry was limp, but was he? He could have sworn he saw him move. How was it possible?

"We cause a distraction," Luna said. They flew the Thestral down toward Lord Voldemort at top speed. Draco was facing death again. Voldemort raised his wand, a smirk on his lips and a flash of green light. The Thestral screeched, and Draco was surprised to see a flock of Thestrals dive bombing Voldemort before them. They couldn't die, they were already dead! Draco gasped. He looked down as they flew back into the sky, another attack imminent. It wasn't just the Thestrals now. The Forbidden Forest was fighting back. The trees had uprooted and were throwing bits of castle and rock back at the Giants. Death Eaters were trapped beneath roots, students were disarming them. Teachers rounded them up easily.

Draco and Luna dived once more, this time they skimmed over the trees and Draco sent a killing curse at Voldemort. The Dark Lord's curse narrowly missed them, and they were rocketed through the clouds. The giant squid was climbing out of the lake to help the Merpeople defend the castle. Draco watched as Hagrid helped Harry stand, crying again, as it was such a miracle. Voldemort blasted Norberta out of the sky with Bill and Charlie falling to the ground with broken arms. Norberta skidded to a halt near the whomping willow.

"I said, let's finish this, Tom." Harry didn't wait for Voldemort to answer. Everyone watched in awe as Harry Potter said, "Avada Kedavra" and Tom Riddle screeched, his skin rotted and peeled from his bones, he fell to his knees, his chest, and then there was nothing but dust.

-:-

Draco could smell bacon. He rolled over from his back onto his side, getting a mouthful of blond hair. Luna was wrapped in all the blankets, huddled together, her bare skin glinting in the sun light. He could hear Ted and Andromeda talking with his mother, Narcissa. Draco didn't want to get up, even if his stomach was rumbling. He smiled, contently, remembering the previous night. They had celebrated the demise of Voldemort, with several bottles of Firewhiskey and a night in of karaoke. Draco never realised exactly what he was in for when Luna channelled Celestina Warbeck from the Wizarding Wireless Network. She was a loud flirt, so there was little doubt the rest of Italy knew everything about their relationship, nor did she appreciate being told enough was enough, which resulted in him carrying her to bed because it was already 3am and Andromeda, Ted and Narcissa were fast asleep on the lounge.

_He watched her fall asleep after he took off her shoes and put on her pyjamas. It wasn't long after he found her slightly more sober with her chin resting on his chest. Neither could actually sleep it seemed. She kissed him again. He pulled off her kitten pyjamas and kissed her mouth, her neck, her collarbone; appreciating everything about her. She mewled eagerly when he brushed his fingers over her knickers - he was pleased to feel she was damp. The feel of his lips on her milky breasts made him grow hard in anticipation. She complained about his pants still being on. They were removed in no time. He left long, wet kisses down her chest and stomach, chuckling when her impatient hands caught his hair and she kissed him ferishly. __She pulled his hand beneath her knickers and moaned at the touch of his fingers. She felt relaxed, confident and sexy whenever Draco was near. She had survived hell with him, and they were best friends now. Draco played with her clit, appreciating her pleasurable moans as she writhed beneath the sheets. His cock was hard against her thigh. Draco hovered over her, tasting the Firewhiskey on her tongue and smelling the lavender in her hair. She cursed when he finally sank inside her, rocking to and fro. He pressed his lips against her cheek, ear and nose. She took in his scars and cuts, brushing his fringe put of his eyes and kissing him once, twice, three times. They were both gentle, passionate lovers. Draco thrust deeper. Sweat, mingled with the saliva from their joined mouths added to the experience. Luna felt herself shake beneath the orgasm of Draco's last movement and rocked with him until he received his. He smiled into her breathless face and touched her radish earrings, "I love you, Miss Lovegood." She kissed his shoulder, "You better." _

**A/N: The end. Thanks for being so awesome and putting up with the long hiatus. This has been a fun journey for me and I'd love to write more DraLu fics in future. Please point out any mistakes and leave feedback by clicking on the review button below. Thank you! xx**


End file.
